User talk:Darknessattack2
God's Help Items Im having trouble on how to get the god's help items in DM mode, and the items list does not tell us how 09:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) About OverEdged hey, want to ask....how does the overedge cooldown counted? caz i don't really understand the format at all, since after the update to 1.2++ the skill changed from 4 time uses of knife thief to XX second of cooldown. But I'm not too sure how long was it and does the skill enables after using knife throw.....very blured at this skill, :You can still charge overedge by using Q, it just auto-charges on its own even if you don't use it. Darknessattack2 10:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) About the big change for the game mode "Capture the Flag" There is a BIG CHANGE for this mode, noticed after create a 1v0 game and decide to run around in CTF mode. The level is increased to 12 when character is selected, but doesn't giving any additional stat points, which means you start with level 12 but you have 0 stat points in the upgrade shop O.o.....I think this is a good idea that most servents has (One hit KO) skill without the help of any stat points / a.k.a command spell. The rounds for CTF has been modified, each time a team has successfully captured a flag, it triggers the same effect/coding of DM, which ending the round and start a new round similar to DM mode, with 3k gold and exp given. it also switch places for team 1 and team 2 like DM mode. And if the player has 3k gold below, it triggers the same effect of Arena mode which giving 14gold to the player per second. Also, who ever takes the enemy team's flag, the flag holder has their command spell disabled(the icon was completely vanish from the upgrade shop when holding the flag), and the speed gem buff effect also will be dispelled. Tested it not long ago. Although the Blink scroll is still able to use when holding the flag. Avenger also has his Night Transfiguration skill disabled when he took the flag, thus prevent him from blinking away with the flag (A.K.A..CHEATING) O.o... So far I have only found out these info, have to test TA and some other char as well. Edit- Tested TA, with a help from random guy in garena lol....(not a fsn player that is), in my knowledge, there is a small AOE of True Sight around the circle beacon behind the flag ( my guess it's about as big as bloodfort aoe, 1k range ). But still able to use shadow surprise when carrying the flag, with movement speed penalty i think. I also noticed that each kills in 1v1 for this mode, in level 12-kills a level 13 player, the level increased to 13 and exp by around 60%,which means around 160% exp gained from killing a level 13 player with a level 12 player. I think it's quite alot but you could correct me if it's normal.